


Pressure

by TheOffAdventurer (mynightmarestays)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Background Relationships, Brain Cancer, Cancer, Death, F/F, Family Relationship - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/TheOffAdventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain Cancer is a bitch and Jo is having to battle it. While Ellen and Charlie struggle to keep her spirits up and get her through the surgery, the chemo, and the recovery. Even Dean, Cas, and Ash are working hard to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Seziure

It started with a headache. Maybe like two, three times every few days. Sometimes she would have to leave the bar and lie down because it  would get to the point where she couldn’t focus. She figured it was because she wasn’t drinking enough water. But then there was the vomiting. She had no control over it. It would happen at work and home, and sometimes when she was out with Charlie or the Winchesters. But then something happened, and Jo had no idea of what had gone wrong. She was at the house with her mom and Charlie, bringing over popcorn. The next thing she knew, she was in the back of an ambulance with a paramedic shining a light into her eye and a breathing tube in her nose.

“W-w-what happened?" She asked, completely confused. She felt something touching her hand and turned to see her mother gripping onto it.

"Mom? What happened? Where's Charlie?" Jo could tell her mother had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey baby. It's gonna be fine. Charlie is behind us in my car." She didn’t want to worry her daughter.

"Mom, what happened?" Jo asked again.

Ellen took a deep breath. "You had a seizure.” She brushed the hair off Jo’s face. “We had to call for help when it went past five minutes." Jo looked scared as they came to a stop. The doors opened and Jo watched them rolled her out. Ellen walked with them holding Jo’s hand.

“Please don’t let go.” Jo begged as her eyes started to fill.

“I won’t, baby” Ellen lied. They both knew she would have to let go so that Jo could be examined.

As they arrived at the ER, Jo was placed into a station. Ellen had to step away as they checked Jo’s vitals. Her hand went to her mouth as the reality of the situation settled in. When someone with no history of seizures had one, it wasn’t a good sign. One of the doctors came over to Ellen. Because they were busy with Jo, her mother was the best person to ask questions.

“My name is Doctor Hanger and I’ll be helping with your daughter. Now, can you tell me what happened?”

“Yeah of course. We were at home, about to watch a movie. It was just the two of us and her girlfriend who’s on her way here. Joanna was making popcorn for us when we heard a thud. Charlie went to check on her and found her having a seizure.” Ellen was struggling to keep herself composed.

“Did she do anything out of the ordinary today?” He asked.

“No. Joanna was at work with me. I own a bar and she has trouble keeping a job due to her temper so she works for me as a bartender. She woke up, ate a bowl of cereal and then worked till five when Charlie came. Then they went to the house and made dinner and then we were going to watch the movie.”

“Does she take any medication?”

“No.”

“What about a history of drug use?”

“Only liquor. I beat her ass when I found her smoking pot when she was younger.”

“How old is she now?”

“Twenty five.”

“Does she have a history of seizures?”

“No. This is the first one.”

“Has she shown any strange symptoms?”

“She’s been getting headaches a lot lately. And recently she’s been vomiting more than usual. We figured food poisoning but it didn’t stop.” Ellen said.

The doctor nodded his head. “Alright. We’ll run a MRI scan to see if there’s something going on with her brain. It’s the first place we look when seizure are involved. She’ll be moved to a private room while we wait to the scan and we’ll keep her for observation overnight.” Ellen rubbed her neck as she watch them move Jo.

“Her girlfriend will want to see her when she gets here.” Ellen said.

“We’ll send her to where Joanna will be located.” Hanger reassured.

“Alright. I’m going to be with my daughter if there are any more questions.” Ellen said.

She walked off to find Jo. After looking into multiple rooms, she spotted her. They had gotten her to change into a hospital gown and was hooking her up to a IV rack and a heart monitor. She never wanted to see this. A mother having to sit by their own child in a hospital where they couldn’t take care of them was hell. Especially not knowing what was wrong with her. Ellen walked over and kissed Jo on the head before she took ahold of her hand. Jo squeezed onto it tightly.

“I’m scared.”

“That’s perfectly fine Joanna Beth. Cause I’m scared too and I’m sure Charlie is as well.” They both turned as a blur of red and purple ran into the room. Charlie came over and she too looked like she been crying.

“Hey I’m not seizing anymore.” Jo said wanting to make her feel better. Ellen let go of her hand as Charlie took ahold of it.

“That’s not funny.” She whined as she fought back the tears.

“Do you want me to say something that will make you feel better?” Jo asked looking up at Charlie as she nodded her head yes.

A smile grew on Jo’s face. “Does I love you work?” She said as Charlie started to cry again. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend of three years.

The two of them were roommates when Jo tried to go back to college only to drop out again. Charlie found her later and kept in contact with her. Six months later they started to date. Now Charlie pretty much lived in the house with them even though she had her own apartment. She even prefered to work on her fantasy novel in Jo’s room. Eventually Ellen gave her a copy of the house key. But she kept her own place. Jo kissed her on the head.

“Charlie, everything is going to be okay.” She said.

“I got so scared Jo.” Charlie said through the tears.

‘I know. I’m scared too.” Jo said as Charlie let her go. The blonde reached up and wiped her tears away.

A couple of hours later, Charlie taking various pictures of Jo in the hospital bed when two nurses came in.

“What’s going on?” Jo asked as they pulled up the rail guards.

“We have to take you for your MRI scan. We’ll have her back in a few.” They said. Jo reached out to Charlie and gave her a smile as Charlie took her hand for a few seconds before Jo was pushed out. Charlie sat there for a few minutes before she looked at Ellen.

“Did they have any idea?” She asked.

“No. They have to do a MRI because of the seizure. Maybe it could tell us something.” Ellen said.

“What if it’s something bad?” Charlie asked hesitantly.

“Charlie, she’ll be fine. She’s tough and you know that.” Ellen said as Charlie brought her knees up on the chair.

“I know. But how is she going to handle if they find something in her head?” Charlie said as she started to wring her hands.

“Charlie. This is Jo. She’ll swear like a sailor and bitch about brain surgery and having a bald spot if there is something there. You know that’s all she’ll care about really.” Ellen said making Charlie smile a little.

“Yeah. She’s picky about her hair. I couldn’t even get her to try a new style last week.” Charlie said, as she started to feel a bit better.

“It’ll be fun. Guess she’ll be wearing hats for a while to hide it.” Ellen said.

The nurses weren’t wrong. Jo was brought back after fifteen minutes.

“I’m back.” Jo annouced as they brought the bed to it’s place.

“We can see that. Did they tell you when we’ll see the results?” Ellen asked.

“In like ten minutes.” Jo said.

“Well that’s fast.” Charlie said.

“I’m the only person they had to do a MRI on.” Jo said.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, the doctor came in. Charlie had gotten herself into the bed with Jo and was braiding her hair while Jo sat there looking unamused. When Charlie braided her hair, it was various small braids which took her forever to take out. Ellen was sitting there smirking. They noticed the doctor and turned their attention to him.

“We have your scans here.” He pulled them out of a folder and placed it on a light screen. He put up a over head view. Jo pointed at it.

“That’s my brain.” She said with a slight smirk.

“It is and we did find something.” He took out a pin and pointed to a black spot that was the size of a dollar coin.

“What’s that?” Jo asked. Charlie took ahold of her hand as she watched.

‘We found a tumor. We don’t know if it’s cancerous or not but we do need to remove it to do a biopsy so we can see if it’s just a growth or if it’s cancerous.” He said.

“I-I have to have brain surgery?” Jo asked with her voice cracking.

“Yes. They need to make sure your fine Joanna.” Ellen said. Jo looked at her mother.

“But my head is going to be open and...aw fuck. I’m going to have a bald spot.” She said. Ellen nudged Charlie.

“It’ll grow back.” Charlie said.

“But bald spot.” Jo whined. The Doctor coughed and got their attention again.

“We’ll schedule the surgery in a couple of days. We do want to keep you here to observe and make sure there aren’t anymore seizures. We’ll go over everything for the surgery beforehand and the after care when you are adjusted and able to speak.” He said.

Jo sat there and groaned. She didn’t want this to be happening.

 

 


	2. Surgery

Jo sat in the hospital bed, watching some crappy tv show. Ellen and Charlie had left that morning to go home and shower. Not to mention, Ellen had bills to pay and the Roadhouse to run. Charlie had to go to work but was taking a half day so she could be back for the surgery tonight. Her surgery was scheduled at three . They wouldn’t usually do something like that late in the day but it was the only open time. She let out a groan as boredom took over. There was so many hours a girl would watch crappy talk shows and soap operas without bashing her own head in. There was a knock on the door frame and when she saw who it was, she smiled.

Dean and his husband Castiel stood there with a gift bag in his hands. The two met through Jo during her first shot at college. She and Cas had Latin together. After dragging Dean to a party where Cas was,  they ended up leaving together. They end up getting married a couple of years ago and she had never seen either o them happier. Dean held up the bag and gave her a smile.

“So I brought you some presents for after the surgery.” He said as they came in.

“Let me guess….hats.” She said as Dean placed the bag in front of her.

“Not quite.” Castiel said as Jo looked in it and pulled out a couple of hats and a couple of books. Plus she found some tea packets which were clearly Castle’s idea.

‘Tea, books and hats. Sounds like a rainy day.” Jo said.

“We knew Charlie would want to read to you, being all drugged up, so we brought you some books.” Dean said.

“And the tea is to help you recover because I figured you would get tired of water. It’s decaf which will be better for you. And it’s green tea which is better for your brain anyway.” Castiel said.

“I love having a brother-in-law who’s in the medical field.” Jo said.

“I do physical therapy. I’m not that far into the medical. I’ve told your mom I’ll help you if you need it. No charge.” Jo grinned.

“Thanks Cas. I think if I end up needing it, Mom will be thankful. This is going to cost us anyway.” Jo said. Dean sat down next to her bed.

“Well you’ll pull through. So where’s the bald spot gonna be?” Dean said.

“Left side. They’re shaving like three inches off and I’m pissed.” Jo said. Dean took a hat and threw it at her.

“That’s why we brought you hats. When’s the surgery?” Dean asked.

“At three. Charlie’s going to be back at one before they take me in for prep at two. Mom will be here after it.” Jo said.

“We can stay here till Charlie shows up. We took today off to come see you.” Castiel said.

“You guys didn’t have to.” Jo said.

“You and Ellen are like family to us. You know that.” Dean said reaching over and brushing the hair out of Jo’s face.

“Speaking of family, how’s Sam doing?” Dean smiled. He loved talking about Sam. Mostly due to the fact he was proud of him.

“Everything at Stanford is going great for him. He’s making plans to come out to see you next week. Just to see that you’re okay with his eyes.” Dean said.

“He needs to focus on his studies. He’s becoming lawyer boy. I’d rather him stay out there.” Jo said.

“We told him that but he refused to listen. He’s coming no matter what.” Castiel said.

“Then he better not stay. Charlie wants to take care of me after the surgery. She even joked about buying a sexy nurses outfit to wear for me after I refused her offer of dressing in a Star Trek uniform.” Jo said, causing them both to laugh and smile.

“You would enjoy that too much.” Dean said.

Dean leaned forward. The smile slowly left his face. “You scared?” He asked.

Jo nodded her head. “Yeah. And Charlie is too. Mom is putting up the strong front that us Harvelle’s are famous for. So when she gets here, just don’t bring up the seizure or my brain being poked at.” Jo teared up. Dean got out of his chair and gave her a hug.

“You’ll be fine Jo. You’ll be fine.” He said as she hugged him back.

The two stayed with Jo for the next couple of hours. It got funny when Dean started to get a candy bar in front of Jo and teased her about it. No food before surgery. And it was killing Jo and Dean was finding it hilarious. Charlie came in a bit before one and smiled seeing the couple with Jo. She had a bag with her as well as her messenger bag which told Jo she was going to work on her novel while Jo was in surgery.

“Dean was teasing me with food.” Jo said pointing to the green eye boy.

Charlie came over and gave Dean a look. “Don’t do that to her. How would you like it if I teased you with pie?” Charlie said causing Dean’s eyes to widen.

“Sorry Jo.” Dean said as Charlie looked into the bag Dean brought.

“You brought her recovering stuff and hats.” She said.

“The books are so you can read to her.” Castiel said.

“Coolness. Eragon, A Clockwork Orange and...why is there erotica in here?” She asked causing Jo’s eye to widen and blush.

“I didn’t put that there….Dean?” Castiel looked at his husband who was grinning.

“It’s good and I figure Jo would like it.” He said.

“Oh god.” Jo said as she pulled the sheets over her face. Dean got up and pulled the sheets down before he kissed her on the head.

“We’ll come back in a couple of days. Give you a day to rest after everything.” He said.

“Alright and thank you for everything except that one book.” Jo said with a smile.

“Welcome. You’ll be fine.” He said as he started to walk out. Castiel came over and gave her a hug.

“Bye Jo.” He said.

“Bye Cas.” She said. Charlie waved to them both as they left. Charlie sat down and pulled up the bag she brought and sat it in her lap.

“What you got there Red?” Jo asked.

“My lunch plus some dvds and a blanket. But I don’t want to eat in front of you.” Charlie said.

“You can eat. Dean was just being an ass about it.” Jo said letting Charlie smiled.

“Alright. Besides hungry, how are you?” Charlie asked pulling out a salad.

“I was bored for most of the morning and I feel like I need to pee every hour because I’m nervous. How was work?” Jo asked, watching her put her salad together and mix it.

“Alright. I mean there is nothing really fun about working in a corporate office. I did ask my supervisor if I can take the next couple days off so I can be here with you.” Charlie said.

“Char, I love you and all but you don’t have to be here all the time.” Jo said.

“Well you can’t force me not to be here. And I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if I wasn’t here.” Charlie said as she ate a forkful. Jo smirked. She reached out and put her hand on Charlie’s leg, though it was only her fingers reaching it. Charlie scooted the chair over let her hand rest on her leg.

“You’re the best girlfriend anyone could have.” Jo said with a smile. Charlie leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

“I love you.” She said.

“I know.” Jo said with a smile.

* * *

Charlie sat with Ellen in the waiting room waiting for her to get out of recovery. Charlie had put on her glasses as she was writing on her laptop while Ellen was reading a book. It had been up to five hours since Jo went in. There was a TV that had the list of people who was in surgery, recovery, and back in their rooms. They did get the doctors to agree to let Castiel help with Jo’s physical evaluation for when they determine when she can be released. Ellen looked up and saw Jo’s name appear into the recovery section causing her to smile.

“Charlie...Charlie.” Ellen often would saw Charlie’s name over and over again to get her attention if she came across her writing. Charlie looked up.

“hm?”

“Joanna is out of surgery.” She pointed to the screen. Charlie looked and smiled seeing her name there.

“Now we wait for her to get moved back to her room.” Charlie said.

“Yep. I guess you’ll end up staying the night with her?” Ellen asked.

“Yeah. I think if she knows someone is there, she’ll be happy if she remembers.” Charlie said.

“I think if she was told you stayed with her all night, she’ll be grateful no matter what.” Ellen said causing Charlie to smile. After a few minutes, they looked at the door as they saw Jo’s doctor come out. Charlie sat her laptop down as Ellen marked her book as they stood up.

“Are you Joanna’s family?” He asked.

“Mother and girlfriend. Did everything go okay?” Ellen asked.

“Yes and no. The surgery itself was a success.” He said.

“Then why was there a no?” Charlie asked.

“She had a seizure during pre-op. It did delay us by forty five minutes because we couldn’t put her under and finish prepping her. But she is now fine and is in recovery. It may be a half an hour before we can let you see her.” The doctor said.

“Um, what about the tumor? Is it nothing or what?” Charlie asked.

“We are going to send it in for test and see what type it is.” He said causing Ellen to sigh.

“Alright. Will we be notified when we can see her?” Ellen asked.

“Yes. A nurse will come get you. She did ask if her IV and all to be moved to her left side so Charlie could be in bed with her.” He said.

“See, she knew you’d crawl in bed with her.” Ellen smirked.

“Yeah.” She said.

The Doctor left and the two women sat there and waited for the nurse to let them go see Charlie. When the nurse came, they quickly put their stuff up and followed her to Jo’s room. They saw Jo was barely awake and looking around. Ellen came over and took Jo’s hand and gave her a smiled.

“Hey there baby girl. How you feeling?” She asked.

“Mom?” Jo looked up at her mother with her voice sounding rough. Her eyes were red and she had a white gaze over her head to keep the gaze over her surgery opening still.

“Yeah. I’m here.” She said.

“Mom, Charlie est in qou?” Jo said. Ellen looked at Charlie then the nurse.

“Um Joanna I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Ellen said as the Nurse came closed to Jo.

“Ubi est Charlie?” Jo said looking a bit panicked.

“What’s going on?” Ellen asked the nurse.

“Does she speak a different language?” The nurse asked.

“Not really. She took Latin for four years and a year in college.” Ellen said.

“Some patients when coming out of the anesthesia tend to have mix reactions. Some speak in a different language if they know one. That seems to be what’s going on.” The nurse said. Ellen nodded her head.

“Mom. Ubi est Charlie?” Jo said.

“Sweetie, you’re speaking Latin. I don’t know what you’re saying. Do you want Charlie?” She asked. Jo looked like she wanted to cry and nodded her head yes. Charlie came over and took Jo’s hand from Ellen. Jo smiled seeing her.

“Hey I’m here. I never left.” She said kissing Jo’s hand.

“Te amo.” Charlie knew what she was saying. Jo had said I love you to her in Latin before. Mostly when Jo didn’t come out when they started to date which was a while.

“I love you too. You need to rest.” Charlie said.

“Okay.” Charlie kissed her on the head.

“I’ll be here when when you wake up. Don’t worry.” Charlie said.

Jo nodded her head before she closed her eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

She slept for four hours before she woke up again. Ellen had left to work at the Roadhouse because they were shorthanded with her in the hospital. She saw Charlie was up and working on her laptop. She shifted a little before she looked around the room once again. It was dark and the only light on was over Charlie. She must have done that to let Jo sleep. Jo tried to reach out for Charlie but she couldn’t move her fingers. Charlie noticed the arm movement and turned to Jo.

“Hey you’re awake. Your mom left to take care of the Roadhouse a couple of hours ago. How are you feeling?” Charlie pulled the chair over.

“I-I-I can’t move my fingers.” Jo said groggily. Charlie looked down at her hand and took ahold of it.

“We’ll tell Cas that when he comes in. But how are you?” Charlie kissed her hand.

“I’m thirsty.” She said.

“Then I’ll call someone to get you water.” Charlie went to get up causing Jo to grunt as she tried to move her fingers to grab onto Charlie. Luckily Charlie heard her and stopped.

“What?” She said.

“Lie with me.” Jo looked up at her. Charlie smiled and took off her shoes before she got into the bed. She put Jo’s arm around her shoulder.

“Happy?” Charlie looked at her as she smiled a bit.

“Yeah. I remember being awake earlier. What happened?” Jo took her other hand and brushed hair out of her face.

“You were speaking in Latin. Last time we check, we aren’t Romans. I only knew te amo. Everything else was in tongue to us.” She said.

“I haven’t spoken in Latin since I came out and said we were dating.” Jo said.

“I know. But it was a side effect of being put under to get that little alien out of your head.” Jo laughed a little. Charlie smiled as she gently kissed Jo on the lips.

“I’m going to be here all night. I am at your beck and call my princess.” Charlie said.

“I’m not a princess.” Jo closed her eyes before she fell asleep again.

Charlie smiled. She would rather Jo sleep all day. She reached over the bed and grabbed the blanket she brought with her. A cheap little fleece thing. She put it out over herself and moved Jo’s arm in between them. When Charlie fell asleep, her arm was across Jo’s waist and her head was resting beside Jo’s on the pillow.

 

 


	3. Truth

Ellen came into the room as a nurse was giving Jo a sponge bath. All she could do was chuckle. Jo didn’t look happy. She looked up at her mother and silently pleaded with her to make it stop. This was entertaining for Ellen to see.

“Oh no kiddo. You can’t stay in the bed dirty.” She said causing the nurse to look at her.

“This is humiliating.” Jo said as the nurse finished up. Jo leaned back on the bed when she was done. Ellen smirked as Jo pulled the blankets up and the nurse left.

“How you feeling?” She sat down on the bed.

“I want out. But the Doc said I can’t leave till Friday and that’s five days in this hellhole!” Jo looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Well you were seizing and did just have surgery. Not to mention you can’t move your hand.” Ellen said.

“But it’s boring and everyone is taking time off to see me.” Jo whined.

“You had your head sliced open. Did ya  really think that people wouldn’t come see you?” Ellen said.

Jo shrugged. “I don’t know. Sam’s flying out to see me when he has schoolwork.”

“Speaking of Sam, he’s going to be here in a couple of hours with his fiancee.” Jo looked at her mother.

“When did Sam get engaged?” She asked.

“Two months ago. We did that giant internet call thing for him.”

“Oh yeah. And it was Skype.” Jo said pointing at her. Ellen smirked.

“So when’s Cas coming to start your physical therapy?”

“In a hour actually.”

“Good. You’ll be able to move that hand soon and we can get you home.” Jo smiled.

She was already looking forward to going home. Even though she wouldn’t be able to do much since she couldn’t drive for a while. And Ellen told her she wasn’t allow to come back to work till everything was in the clear. And they wouldn’t all know she was in the clear to do anything. The biopsy results wouldn’t come in for another day or so. Ellen opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of powder and sat it beside Jo.

“What is that?”

“Ash found you dry shampoo since they won’t let you wash your hair.” Ellen watched Jo pick up the bottle and looked at it.

“I have no clue how to use this.” Jo said looked at her.

“Neither do I. Ash tired to explain but you know Ash. Maybe Charlie does?”

“I don’t know. Can you pass me my phone please?” She handed it to Jo who sat it on her lap and unlocked it with her working her hand. She typed out a text slowly and sent it to Charlie.

“I sent Charlie a text asking if she can figure out how to use it. Then she can help me use it. When’s Ash gonna visit me?” Jo asked.

“You were just bitching about people always coming to see you and then you ask about Ash? I think the surgery took your short term memory as well.” Jo gave her a look before she flipped her off.

“You want to lose control of that hand too?” Jo kept giving her a look.

“I’m the one in bed with my head sliced open and you’re threatening me? Some mother you are.”

“Joanna Beth don’t  you give me that sass. I will not hesitate to beat your ass in or out of that bed.”

Before Jo said anything, they heard a knock and saw Castiel standing there with his bag for the session today. The mother and daughter gave each other looks before they turned Castiel.

“Are you two done bickering?” Castiel asked.

“She started it.” Jo mumbled. Ellen heard it and smacked her on the arm. Jo’s mouth opened as she grabbed it.

“I’m sick!” She said.

“No you’re not. You’re just using the metal in your head as an excuse to be more thickheaded.” Ellen said.

“Ellen, I need to ask you to not smack Jo while I’m here.” Castiel said as he came in and pulled a chair up to Jo’s hand.

“Sorry Cas. I’ll stop if she stops being a smartass.” Ellen said.

“Thank you. Jo you need to stop egging her on.” Castiel said. Jo gave Castiel a look as he picked up her hand and looked at it.

“Why are you early?” Jo asked.

“With Sam and Jess coming, I need to be home sooner to get the guest room ready. And I was pretty sure you wouldn’t mind.” Castiel smirked.

“Alright. Hey do you know how to work dry shampoo?” Jo held it up to him causing him to smile.

“Should I?” Castiel asked incredulously.

“Alright alright. Figured I would at least ask.” Jo sat it down. Castiel kept grinning as he pulled out a pen.

“Now tell me if you can feel the pressure.” He pressed the pen on each finger causing her to make a slight face.

“Felt them.”

“Good. Now tell me if you feel this.” He uncapped the pen and poked each of her fingers.

“Yep.”

“You still have feeling in your hand. Can you try to make a fist for me?”

“No. I can’t bend my fingers.” Jo said.

“You can. Your brain is having trouble sending the signals. Focus on bending your fingers.” Castiel held her hand in his. Jo stared at her hand and bit her bottom lip as she tried. Castiel watched and noticed some movements. It was little but her fingers twitched a bit.

“You can stop. There is some movement there. And that’s good.” Castiel opened his bag and pulled out a tennis ball. “We’ll work on something small and simple. You’re going to roll this ball with you hand and let it curl up. Muscle memory will be your friend here.”

“But I won’t be able to fully make a fist or move it around.” Jo whined.

“And we’ll work on that. Don’t worry. When I can get you into work, we’ll be able to work on it more. But for now while you’re here, this is what I want you to do.” He said

“Alright.” Jo agreed. She forgot Cas knew what he was doing.

“Good. Now let’s see if I can bend them.” Castiel slowly curled up each of her fingers. They were able to move and he could move them back as well.

“That’s a good sign.” Jo said watching.

“It is. It tells me what we can do when you are released. Now let’s work with the ball. Put your hand on it.” He let go of her hand as she placed it on the ball.

“Now what?” Jo said causing Cas to chuckle.

“Roll it with your hand on top.” He said. Jo nodded her head.

* * *

After Castiel and Ellen left, Jo sat on her bed working with the ball. She had nothing better to do so working on her hand was her only source of entertainment. Jo looked up when she noticed some Charlie at the doorway. She gave her a smile which caused Jo to grin.

“What’s up Wolverine?” Charlie asked.

“My whole body is not covered in metal. Just one spot.” Jo said.

“I know. I just felt like saying it. So you up for company?” Charlie asked.

“Please. I sit here bored most of the time.” Jo took the ball and sat it beside her.

“Good cause I found a moose walking around with a pretty girl.” Charlie said as Sam came up behind him. Jo chuckled a little.

“She’s now calling you moose.” Jo said as Charlie came in with Sam.

“I know. I want you to meet Jess.” He said as a girl with curly blonde hair came in. Charlie came over to Jo and sat down on the bed as Jo gave Jess a smile.

“You’re the fiancee? I’m the one who just had her brains poked at.” She said. Jess came up and took a hold of Sam’s hand.

“Sam has told me a lot about you.” Jess said.

“I hope it was all good things.” Charlie said.

“I’m pretty sure there was some bad stuff there too.” Jo said.

“A bit of both. So how you feeling?” Sam came over to her.

“I can’t move my right hand. So Cas is helping me with that.” She said.

“Was that cause of the surgery?” Jess asked.

“And most likely the seizure I had right before it.” Jo nodded her head.

“And they still cut open your head?” Sam asked with concern in his voice.

“Well I don’t want a tumor in my head. Oh did you get the instruction on how to use dry shampoo?” Jo looked at Charlie.

“Your attention span isn’t the greatest now but yes I did. I’ll help you with it when Sam and Jess are gone.” Charlie said as Jo smiled.

“Thank you.” Jo said as Charlie kissed her on the head.

“Your welcome.” Charlie said. Sam sat down in the chair and Jess sat on his lap.

“So how many staples do you have in your head?” Jess asked.

“Twenty seven. And it doesn’t look pretty under the gaze.” Jo said.

“Let me see.” Sam said. Charlie took off one side of the gaze as Sam looked over. The area of where the incision was had dried blood over it. It was starting to scab up as well. Jess had to turn her head away from the sight.

“That isn’t pretty. Aren’t they going to clean it? There’s blood still there.” Sam said.

“That’s because it’s scabbing over. How long are you two going to be in town for?” Jo asked as Charlie put it back on.

“A few days. It’s Spring break for us. We’ll be here for when you’re released.” Jo smiled.

“Cool.” Jo said.

* * *

Sam and Jess stayed for a couple of hours before they headed to Dean and Cas’s for the night. Charlie stayed there like she did most of the time now. She was running the powder through Jo’s hair. And it needed the wash. Jo’s hair was greasy because they didn’t want her taking showers just yet. She sat on the bed with Jo with the laptop on the little table she had, watching a movie. Jo kept her eyebrow arched most of the time, confused with what was going on.

“I still don’t understand why they’re using kids for this.” Jo said.

“Because kids can think differently than adults. Plus they tend to have more creativity.” Charlie said.

“But sending them to war? I find it wrong.” Jo said.

“They have little kids fighting wars already Jo. That’s the sad thing. And you said you would watch Ender’s Game with me.” Charlie said, finishing up.

“I know. This is too confusing. And I’m having trouble paying attention.” Jo looked up at her.

“It’ll get better in time.” Charlie kissed the top of her head.

“I know.” Jo said. Charlie smiled and laid down with Jo on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her waist as Jo moved her arm to Charlie’s shoulder.

“Hopefully in a couple of days we can do this at home where we have more space cuddle.” Jo said.

“Yeah. It’s tight on the bed. Oh I have something to tell you.” Jo looked at her.

“What?” She asked.

“I finally sold my apartment. I’m moving in because you’re going to need help with your hand not working right.” Jo smiled and kissed her.

“Finally. Mom and I have been waiting for a while now to be honest.” Charlie giggled and returned the kiss.

“So I can clean out space in the closet?”

“Yes. You have your own drawers in the dresser.” Jo said as Dr. Hanger came in. The two girls noticed him causing Charlie to pause the movie.

“Hey Doc.” Jo said.

“Hello Joanna. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I have the attention span of a fly. I can’t even watch a movie fully now.” Jo said.

“That does happen. But I have your test results back.” He said. Jo sat up as she felt her mouth go dry. Charlie took ahold of her hand as she sat up as well.

“Well?” Jo asked.

Dr. Hanger took a deep breath in. “The tumor was cancerous. You have brain cancer.”

Quickly, tears formed in Jo’s eyes hearing those words. A knot formed in her throat as she opened her mouth but no words came out. It was bad enough hearing it was a tumor. But now it was cancer. Jo was trying to keep herself together. She looked at Charlie. She was fighting the tears so much, her face was turning red. Jo looked back at the doctor.

“Wh-what are my options?” Her voice cracked as a tear fell down.

“Chemotherapy. It will be high dose of it. We’ll do it through your veins. But with the surgery and the chemo, your chances of survival are high. We’ll try our hardest to make sure you live a long and happy life.” He said.

“How long can I?” Jo asked.

“It depends. But I would say maybe no more than four, five months.” He said.

Jo nodded her head. Great. “Alright.”


	4. Home

Today was the day Jo got to go home. Being in the hospital was killing her and she was trying not to think about the fact shw might have to return back during her chemo. Charlie didn’t come back after the day they found out. From what her mother had told her, Charlie was busy moving things in and trying to keep herself busy for Jo’s homecoming. In reality, Charlie didn’t want to face what was happening and Jo knew it. That’s why Charlie was writing all the time now. Hell, she was almost done with the final draft so she could send it off to publishers.

Jo sat in the car with Dean heading to the house. Jo had told them no party or anything. She just wanted to come home and rest. The last two days were filled with various tests and physical therapy. Not just her hand but also to make sure she could walk and had full movement of her whole body. And sleeping on a hospital bed wasn’t great either.

Dean looked at Jo. “So when are you getting the staples removed?” He asked. Jo turned to him.

“Monday. Mom and Charlie are going to go with me for that.” She said.

“I think it’s a moment we’re all excited for. It’s been a week since they went into your head.”

“And my hair’s already growing back….” Then Jo realized the possibility of losing her hair from the chemo. Dean nudged her.

“Hey, you have a girl who loves you to death no matter what. Bald or not. And you have three brothers who will kick some serious ass if anyone makes fun of you for being bald. Then there’s your mother who will go mama bear for you. Then there’s Ash. I don’t even wanna think about what Ash will do.” Jo laughed a little.

“Ash will try to fight but fall on his ass.”Jo said making Dean smirk. Jo’s smile fell back to the frown.

“I’m just worried about what will happen if the chemo doesn’t help. I’ll get worst and I don’t want mom or Charlie to see me go there.” Dean pulled up to her house.

“Hey. The doc said you have a strong chance of beating this. You’re strong Jo Harvelle. And you’ll show it. Now your mother and your girlfriend are waiting for you in there. Let’s go home.” Dean said making Jo smile.

“Alright.”

The two got out of the car and Dean pulled out her bag. He wrapped her arm around her as they walked up to the door. Jo opened the door and the first thing she saw Ellen and Charlie standing there. Jo gave them a smile before she walked over to them and gave them a hug. To be up and giving them a hug meant everything to Jo. Ellen was careful where she touched because of Jo’s incision.

“Welcome back.” Charlie said.

“Oh my god it’s so good to be home.” Jo said letting them go. She felt tears forming in her eyes and wiped them away before anyone saw.

“It’s good to have you back sweetie. Thank for driving her home, Dean.” Ellen said taking the bag from Dean.

“It’s no problem. Make sure Jo rests up.” He pulled Jo in and kissed her on the head gently.

“We will. Go kiss your husband for me.” Ellen said. Dean smiled before he left. Charlie smiled, albeit weakly, and took Jo by the hand.

“Want to see the damage?” She asked referring to the bedroom.

“You mean how much better it is?” Jo asked as they started to walk to the bedroom.

“You know its covered almost entirely in my stuff now.”

“It can look like Hermione Granger vomited all over it and I wouldn’t care. You live here now and that’s all that matters.” Jo said as she opened the door and laughed at the state of her room.

Charlie was right, most of her stuff covered the room. She had even added a bookshelf in there to store her books and collectables as well. Not even the bedside table was spared from the explosion of Charlie. But Jo loved it. When it was just her, it was plain and boring. But Charlie had given her room life. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“So?”

“It’s better than before. I’m happy you finally moved in.” Jo looked at her and gave her a kiss.

“Good. Though it’s weird to move into your girlfriend’s mother’s house.” Jo laughed a little.

“Well I would’ve moved in with you but you were here so often that mom decided to just give you a key.” Jo said.

“You never told me you wanted to go there.” Jo turned around and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck.

“Oh, I have. Many times. There’s no limit on the sex we can have there. Plus I needed to move out. I’m twenty five years old and living with my mother.” She said causing Charlie to smile.

“Well now it’s probably a good thing you never moved out. You shouldn’t be alone in case something bad happens.” Charlie brushed some of Jo’s hair from under the hat out of her face.

“I know. Mom probably would've told me to move back anyway so I could be watched.” Jo said. She noticed Charlie had tears forming in her eyes. Jo placed her hand’s on her face and kissed her.

“I’m scared too. But we’ll get through this alright. I may look like an ugly motherfucker but I’ll be here.” Charlie nodded her head as she put her hands on top of Jo’s.

“I know. And you could never be ugly. You’re beautiful no matter what.” Charlie said as a tear fell down. Jo kissed her.

“I know I’ll look like shit. But I still love hearing you say that.” Charlie smiled as leaned towards her. Jo smiled into the kiss.

Jo closed the door and locked it while still kissing her. Charlie smiled hearing Jo’s attempt at privacy. She lead Jo to the bed and pushed her down. Charlie mounted her with a grin. She leaned down to kiss her. A chuckle came from Jo as Charlie started to take off her shirt. Charlie leaned down to kiss Jo’s stomach as Jo pulled off her shirt. Charlie moved her hands up and started to take off Jo’s pants. The blonde sat up and looked at Charlie as she stopped.

“What is it?” Charlie asked, worried.

“Is it bad if I’m scared?” Jo asked looked at her.

“Joey, it’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” She gave her a kiss before she fully took off Jo’s pants.

She pushed Jo down and kissed her thigh before she took off Jo’s underwear. Jo whimpered a bit as Charlie kept mouthing at her leg. Charlie shushed her as she got closer. She shoved her tongue in and Jo moaned. Jo put her fist in her mouth and bit down on it, not wanting her mother to come asking questions. She couldn’t use her other hand to grab her sheets. Charlie looked up at he. She was loving watching Jo struggle. Charlie pushed her tongue in deeper forcing Jo to arch her hips up. After that, it didn’t take Jo long to come. Charlie was smug as she pulled away. She wiped her mouth clean and looked at Jo who now was staring at her right hand. Jo wanted to get her off but needed her right hand for it.

Charlie grabbed her hand and kissed her. “Don’t worry. When you get full motion on it, we’lll screw for hours and hours.” She said.

“Then why get me off when I can’t do the same for you?” Jo sat up causing Charlie to sit on top of her.

“Because you deserve it. The past week has been shitty and you deserve something good.” Charlie kissed her on the head.

Jo smiled. “Besides you?”

“Beside me. Now I know your mom wants to cook dinner for you. We should get dressed again.” She said.

“Alright.” Jo agreed.

* * *

Jo sat in the chair she was told to sit in so they could remove the staples. Charlie was looking at some of the posters there while Ellen sat in the spare chair in the room. Jo leaned back as she groaned a bit. Waiting sucked. Plus it tended to get boring. Charlie went over to Jo and sat down in her lap causing Jo to smile. She wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey there. Whatcha doing?” She asked.

“Just reading these posters. What about you?” Charlie asked.

“Hm, waiting to get these stupid staples to get taken out of my head. My mom came with me and now all of a sudden there’s this pretty girl on my lap.” Ellen smirked hearing the two.

“Oh really? How pretty is she?” Charlie looked at Jo.

“Pretty enough for me to take her home.”

“You two are making me sick.” Ellen joked. Charlie smiled as the doctor came in.

“Seems like there’s a party going on. Which one of you is Joanna?” He said. Jo raised her hand.

“That’s me.” Charlie got up as the doctor came over.

“Nice to meet you Joanna. I’m Doctor Brink. You ready to get those staples out?” He asked as he put some gloves on.

Jo took off her hat showing the staples. “Please do. I hate feeling them when I shower.” She said.

“Then let’s do it. You might feel some pressure.” He said as he gathered the tools. Jo nodded her head. Once he had everything, Brink applied idone to the area and started to remove the staples from Jo’s head causing her to make a face.

“Does it hurt?” Ellen asked.

“No. Just feels weird.” Jo said looking over at them.

“Well he has to do that twenty six times.” Ellen smirked as she watched Jo’s face as each of the staples were removed. She sat there for a while before they were all out. There were blood spots and iodine all over the area now. Brink gave her a smile.

“All out. Let’s clean this out.” He said.

“Oh thank god.” Jo gave a half-smile as he started to clean out the blood. He place another gaze on the area once he cleaned it.

“You only need to keep this on for the day. When you shower, it may sting a little so be gentle when you shampoo your hair.” He said.

“Got it.” Jo put the hat back on.

“You’re good to go now.” He said.

“Alright kiddo, let’s go eat.” Ellen said.

“Thank you.” Charlie said for Jo.  Jo took ahold of Charlie’s hand and walked outside as Ellen took care of the bill.

“So everything from the surgery was taken care off.” Jo said.

Charlie nodded. “Yeah. Now we face the chemo.”

“Hmn. But I have you which makes going through it much easier. I’m going to be ugly, sick, and tired all the time. But you’ll take care of me.” Jo gave her a kiss.

“That’s the plan. And I’ll buy you a bunch of hats so you’re not stuck wearing the same black beanie.” Charlie returned the kiss. Jo smiled and rested her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. Charlie put her chin on top of her head and closed her eyes. The next few months were going to be hard on everyone.

 

 


	5. Loss

Jo looked at the pills that Charlie had placed on the table.They had her on Chemo pills. She was just thankful that she didn’t have to go to the hospital for treatment. Instead she took the pills and lied on the couch with Charlie. Often she would fall asleep in Charlie’s arms and they would just let her be. This was her fourth session. Charlie placed a glass of orange juice in front of Jo as she sat down.

“You need to take them.” She said. Jo stared at the pills as she answered Charlie.

“I know. Taking them just reminds me I’m sick, though. And I’ll feel like shit for the rest of the day.” Jo sighed and grabbed the pills. Jo made a face as she swallowed them which caused Charlie to laughed.

“So my facebook is blowing up. Some of my ex-boyfriends have contacted me too.” Jo grinned halfway.

“Its funny. You get sick and people who were assholes to you treat you with respect. Was Gordon one of them?” Charlie pulled out her phone and checked Facebook.

“He was indeed. Was he the one who hit you?” Charlie looked at her.

“He tired.” Charlie gave her a smile. Of course Jo would fight back. Especially if she was being abused. She scooted the chair over as Jo rested her head on her shoulder.

“Let’s be happy you don’t have to sit in a hospital for a couple of hours.” She said.

“I am. Instead I get to cuddle up with you and sleep.” Jo reached for Charlie’s hand and held onto it.

“Well today we can’t cause I need to got to work.” Charlie kissed her on the head.

Jo looked up at her. “Then who’s going to be my nurse?” She said.

“Ash. He’s coming over in a half an hour. He’s bringing you video games too.” Charlie said.

“Don’t we have enough?” Jo asked as Charlie got up.

Charlie gave her a smile. “He’s bring over like Atari and Super Nintendo. To help with your hand. I talked to Castiel before I told Ash to bring them. He thinks it would be good for you.” Charlie said as Jo finished up her drink. Charlie took the glass so she could put it away.

“Alright. I’m going to go lie down till he gets here.” Jo said as she started to get up. Charlie walked over to her and kissed her on the head once again.

“I’ll come get you when he gets here.” She said. Jo smiled and gave her a kiss before she left for her room.

She came to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She crawled onto the bed as her arms wrapped around Charlie’s pillow. When Jo was in the bed by herself, she slept with Charlie’s pillow. And with the meds, that happened more than before. Jo took in her scent as she closed her eyes. With her luck, she would wake up and want to vomit.

She fell asleep. What felt like seconds to her was a half an hour. Charlie was sitting beside her with her hand on Jo’s leg. She slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes. Ash had to be here already. Charlie gave her a smile.

“Ash is here and I need to head off to work.” She said. Jo nodded her head.

“Alright. I’ll be out there in a minute.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her a bit considered.

“Do you need help?” Charlie asked. Jo waited a couple of seconds before she nodded her head yes.

“Bathroom.” Jo said as she felt the nausea start to tie her stomach in nots.

Charlie helped her up and walk to the bathroom. Once Jo was in there,  she lifted the toilet seat and started to hug it as she vomited. Charlie came over and pulled Jo’s hair out of the way. Jo sat there for a few good minutes before she finished. Charlie checked to make sure Jo didn’t throw up her meds. Once she was sure, she flushed it and saw Jo against the tub. She grabbed a rag and wetted it so Jo could clean her mouth.

“I hate this.” Jo said, taking the rag.

“I know. We can’t do anything about ith, though.” Charlie watched Jo clean her mouth. She handed Charlie the rag, to toss into the laundry basket. She helped Jo up and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Jo closed her eyes as she held onto Charlie.

“You’re getting better. It sucks what you’re going through but I’m happy that you have the chance to get better.” Charlie said.

“I know. I have you and mom here with me. Makes it worth it.” Charlie smiled. Jo let her go and cupped her face in her hands.

“Now you need to go to work.” She said.

“Alright. Walk me out?” Charlie held out her hand. Jo smiled and took ahold of her hand.

“Of course.” Jo said. Charlie walked out with her. They saw Ash was setting up the TV.

“I’m walking Charlie out Ash.” Jo said.

“Gotcha!” Ash called out.

Jo smiled as she walked out the door with Charlie. They came to her little yellow bug. Jo loved it. It was cute and perfect and very Charlie. Jo had her bike but most of the time they used Charlie’s car to get around. But when it was a perfect day, Jo would grab Charlie and they would drive around the city. Now with the cancer heavy on her mind, Jo was looking forward to the day she could get her keys back and drive around. She was already making plans for that day. When they came to her car, Jo pushed her onto the car and kissed her.

“When are you going to be back?” Jo asked.

“At six. Your mom is cooking dinner tonight.” Charlie returned the kiss.

“Alright. Be safe.” Jo said as she started walking backwards to the house.

“I will. Shoot me a text when if you feel sick at all. And make sure Ash takes notes in the notebook.” Charlie said as she started to get into her car.

“Jesus, Charlie. Don’t worry so much. I may have short term memory… wait what were we talking about?” Jo grinned. Charlie gave her a look.

“Not funny. I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.”  Jo said. Charlie got into the car and drove off. Jo watched her a bit before she went back inside. She found Ash on the couch, already playing Mario Brothers. She took a seat beside him.

Ash looked at her. “So you were puking back there?” He looked at her.

“I do every time I take a nap after I take my chemo pills. It’s a lovely side effect.” Jo looked at him.

“What else you been feeling?”

“Aside from the vomiting and the nausea, and I’m tired all the damn time. And my shit is runny. Four weeks and look at the fun I’m going through.” Ash smirked.

“What about your claw hand?” He lifted up his left hand and mimed a claw. Jo lifted up her hand and was able to bend her fingers a bit.

“Slowly but surely.” Ash gave her a smile. He handed her the controller making her smile.

“Let’s see if the claw can still game.” Ash said. Jo started to laugh.

“So my new name is The Claw? Do I get little green aliens that look at me and go ‘The Claw!’?” She asked.

“You’ve been watching Toy Story haven’t ya?”

Jo pointed and tapped the side of her head. “My attention span isn’t the greatest. I seriously am like a little kid now. So Kid movies have been my friend lately.”

“Yeah Charlie told me about how you’ve been having trouble watching movies.” He said as he watched Jo try to wrap her hand around the joystick. Jo was struggling and Ash could see.

“Hey Jo, You don’t have to try so hard. Use your other hand.” He said pointing at her hand.

Jo stopped and looked at him. “If I don’t try it won’t get better.”

“Yer a stubborn one Jo. Don’t strain yerself.” He said. Jo kept trying and gave up after a few minutes. She couldn’t bend her fingers all the way. Ash put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s gonna take time.” He said. Jo nodded her head.

“I know.” She said.

* * *

Jo sat at the table as she watched her mother cook. Charlie was going to be home in forty minutes. She had the tennis ball at the table with her to keep working on her hand. She had struggled with the video games the entire time. Button smashing she could do. But the joystick was too diffcult to handle with her claw of a hand. Ellen looked at her daughter and frowned a little. Jo was getting tired and stressed from everything. She knew Jo wanted out of the house. But she couldn’t work or drive around because of her hand.

“Jo, you showered yet?” She asked.

Jo stopped and looked at her. “Not since last night.” She said.

“We only put up with that before because you were wearing a hospital gown. Go shower.” Jo smirked.

“Alright.” Jo got up and headed to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and took off her beanie. She went to the mirror and brushed her hair aside to look at the scar on her head. The scar was stuck with her for the rest of her life. But thankfully she could hide it. Jo put her hat on the sink as she ran her hand through her hair. When she brought her hands back to her face, she could see the blonde strands that had fallen out. It had started. Tears clogged up in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

Jo opened the door and went back to the kitchen. It was only matter of time before it happened. All three of them knew it. She stood there for a while before Ellen noticed she was there. She saw the hair in Jo’s hand and the tears in her eyes. Ellen went over to her and pulled her into a hug causing Jo to burst into tears.

“It’s falling out.” Jo said.

“I know baby. We knew it would happen.” She said. Ellen let her go. “What do you want to do about it?”

Jo wiped away her tears. “Well I can’t really do anything about it.”

“I know. I mean do you want to cut it off or let it fall out?” Ellen asked. Jo shook her head.

“I don’t know. Either way I’m going to be bald. It’s do it now or later.” Ellen took the hair out of Jo’s hand and tossed it. She looked at her.

“Do you wanna wait till Charlie gets here?” She asked. Jo shook her head no.

“Can I have the card?” Jo asked. Ellen knew why. They didn’t own any clippers. It was a house of females. Why would they? Ellen went to her purse and pulled out the wallet. Once she took out her card, she handed it to Jo.

“You remember the pin?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m just going to go down the CVS that’s around the block.” Jo put the card into her pocket.

“Take your phone with you.” Jo nodded her head before she headed to the bathroom to get her hat. When she left, Ellen stood there for a second before she started to cook again. Charlie got back before Jo did. She came into the kitchen, setting her bag down.

“Where’s Jo?” She asked. Ellen sat the spoon down and looked at Charlie.

“Her hair started to fall out.” Charlie sighed.

“She went out for a walk?” She asked.

“No. She went out to get clippers. And she’s walking.” Ellen answered. Charlie nodded her head as the door opened up again. Jo came in with a bag and looked at Charlie. She came out and took the bag.

“Let me do it.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head before Charlie pulled her into a hug.

 

 


	6. Scaring Calls

Charlie sat with Dean in the outside seating area for lunch. Since they both worked in the same place, they always ate together. Whether it was in the cafeteria or to the the Japanese place that had fish people questioned, every day when they were both working they ate together to make a crappy day better. Dean sat there wearing a light blue button up with khakis and brown dress shoes where Charlie wore what she always wore, her purple hoodie, a graphic tee of some video game or tv show with blue jeans and her Converse. With Charlie being IT, she was able to get away a lot more than everyone else  where Dean’s job in advertising required something a bit more formal.

“So Jo doesn’t want to do anything for her birthday really next month?” He asked as Charlie took a bite of her sandwich. She shook her head as she swallowed.

“Nope. I think it’s mostly the chemo. She’s lost so much weight because of the puking and the malnutrition. She also has that cancer patient red eyes thing too. I’ll admit it, she looks like shit.” Charlie saying that was kinda of a big deal. She would be the last one to say her girlfriend looked crappy.

“Well you can’t blame her.”

“No I can’t. I might tell her pick a couple of movies to marathon. I don’t know.” She said as Dean took a bite of his burger.

“You’ve had a month to think about it. How are you handling it?” Charlie sighed.

“It’s hard. Watching her suffer...it’s hell for me cause I can’t really do anything help her.”

“You’re there to support her. That’s what she needs right now” Dean said.

“I know that but I want to do more for her. If I could take her pain, like The Giver, I would. That’s what I want to do for her.”

“Well we aren’t in a book Charlie. Sadly enough this is real life.”

“And it sucks.” Dean frowned a little.

“It’ll get better. Jo will get better too. Don’t worry. She needs time.” Dean said.

“I know. So how are things going in Advertisement?” Dean smiled. Changing the topic might be a good idea at the moment.

“Alright. We got a new client so we’re working on their magazine ads.” Dean asked.

“Who’s the new client?” Charlie asked.

“A brewery. Some place called Gabriel's Horn. I got some free samples if you want a taste.” Charlie smiled.

“Give it to Jo for her Birthday. I think she’d like that.” Charlie said causing Dean to chuckle.

“Alright. And it’s good beer too.”

“Good.” She said as he phone went off. Charlie pulled it out.

“It’s Ellen.” She said as she accepted the call. Dean arch an eyebrow. Ellen was someone who never called either of the two while they worked.

“Hey Ellen what's up?” Charlie asked. She braced herself for the worst when Ellen hesitated and took a deep breath

“Jo’s in the hospital again. She had another seizure during her physical therapy.” Charlie closed her eyes which told Dean it wasn’t good. He put his face in his hands at the same time as Charlie.

“...Can I see her?” Charlie asked.

“She’s getting scans at the moment. I’m gonna to take it you’re leaving work to come see her?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a few.” Charlie said.

“Alright. Fifth floor.” Charlie hung up and put everything on her plate.

“I’ll tell Adams you’re heading off.” Dean said. Charlie grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder.

“Thanks. I’ll call you with updates.” Charlie said as she picked up her trash. She headed towards the trash to toss her leftovers. Once she did, she hurried to her car in the parking garage.

She struggled to get her keys out as tears started to fill up. She was scared. Scared the chemo wasn’t working and Jo was getting worse. She was scared the cancer was coming back. She wanted Jo to reach remission and stay there for the rest of their lives. Her keys fell from her hands when she reached her car.

“Fuck.” She muttered as a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away with her sleeve as she picked up her keys and unlocked her car.

Charlie got in and drove off. The tears slowly fell down her face as she drove. With each tear, she wiped it away, switching each hand each time. Within twelve minutes, she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and found a spot right away. Charlie grabbed her bag and left her car and ran through the front door. She came to the front desk and looked at the nurse there.

“Joanna Harvelle? She was brought in not too long ago.” Charlie said. She watched the nurse type away.

“We have her. But, it’s family only through.” The nurse said.

“What do you mean family only? I’m her girlfriend. Charlene Bradbury. I should be allow to see her. Call her mother.” Charlie said, starting to panic.

“I’m sorry but she’s in ICU. Doctors have it set to family only.” The nurse said.

“I wouldn’t have been called enless she was here. Let me see her dammit.” Charlie smacked the counter as Ellen came out. She ran over to Charlie and grabbed her.

“Charlie calm down.” She said as Charlie started to cry a bit more.

“They’re saying I can’t see Jo and she’s in ICU. Ellen what happened?” Charlie was scared now. Hearing that Jo was in ICU didn’t seem good.

Ellen took a deep breathe in. “Jo fell badly when she seized. She was on the steps and she dislocated her shoulder. Also she took a blow to the head too. That’s why she’s in ICU.” She said.

“Why can’t I see her Ellen?” Charlie whined. Ellen could see she was scared.

“Because they’re still running test on her. I can talk to them to see if they can let you see her. Alright?” She said. Charlie nodded her head.

Ellen gave her a smile as she lead Charlie to the ICU. Charlie stood outside it as Ellen went in. She saw Jo as the door opened, with her arm bound to her chest and her beanie on her head. Charlie’s heart sunk a bit seeing Jo there again. The last thing she saw before the door closed was Ellen talking to the doctor. Charlie chewed on her thumb as she waited. After a few more minutes, Ellen came out.

“Can I see her?” She asked.

“Yeah but only for a few minutes.” Ellen said. Charlie smiled a bit. A few minutes was better than nothing. She nodded her head and followed Ellen inside. Jo had turned her head to the door and smiled when she saw Charlie come in. It only encourage her to run over to Jo. She grabbed her free hand and teared up a bit.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked.

“Marry me.” Jo said bluntly which threw both Charlie and Ellen by surprise.

“Wh-what?” She said.

“If you marry me, you can stay here longer. Besides, our wedding is something we can look forward to after I finish up treatment.” Jo said with a smile. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” She said. Ellen looked at the doctors.

“Well they’re engaged. Guess she stays longer now.” Ellen had a smug look on her face.

“I see. But she can only stay as long as visiting hours are allowed for the ICU.” The doctor said.

“I think she understands.” Ellen said as Charlie brought a seat up to Jo. Jo looked like shit and she knew it. And for Charlie, it was hard to not to see blonde sticking out. Even knowing it wasn’t there killed her some.

“Okay, now that we are getting married, who’s taking whose last name? I think Charlene Harvelle has a nice ring to it.” Jo didn’t want to talk about her being here again but Charlie was still going to talk about it.

“We have a while before that happens. What happened this time?” She asked.

Jo took a deep breath even with the breathing tube in. “I was going up the stairs and I started to have another seizure. And like the first one, I don’t remember anything else. But now I have to stay here for a couple of days so they can monitor my brain.” Jo was tearing up at the thought of staying here again. Charlie knew Jo was already hating it. She took ahold of Jo’s hand and kissed it.

“Hey, it’ll only be a couple of days and then I’ll be at your beck and call. Though you’re going to have to be watched closer now since you had another seizure. Luckily I can work from the house.” Charlie said.

“No. No no. You need to go to work.” Jo said as she shook her head.

“Listen, if I’m going to be your wife, you’re going to have to get used to me working from home so I can take care of you.” Charlie said.

“You already missed days for me before. No.”

“I am not taking no for an answer. I will go to work while you’re here but once your shoulder is healed and you’re released, I will be working from home.” Jo groan.

“Fine. I’m clearly not going to win this argument.” Jo said.

“And you better get use to that Jo.” Ellen said. The two looked at Ellen.

“What?” Jo asked.

“Saying Charlie is right. Out of the two of you, Charlie is the woman and wears the pants. You tend to do what she says and don’t question her.” Ellen said causing Charlie to smile.

“Whatever.” Jo said as the doctor came in.

“Hey Doctor Hanger. Guess what, I’m engaged.” Jo said. Charlie saw the doctor. It was kinda of nice that he specialized in Cancer. They had the relationship with him already.

He gave the couple a smile. “I believe congratulations are in order.” He said.

“Thank you.” Charlie said as they watch him pull out some scans. Jo closed her eyes seeing he had them.

“It’s not good is it?” Jo said. He gave them a slight frown.

“No. The tumor is starting to come back. We need to change your chemo treatment. We are going to give you methotrexate which we inject into your spinal cord. It may be painful and you will get sick from it but it will inject the drug closer to your brain and attack it a bit better than the tablets. We would put you on the drip but will be hard with your shoulder dislocated.” He said.

“What about my chest? I know you could inject into my chest.” Jo opened her eyes and looked at him.

“We can but we would have to install some of the IV tubes into your chest. But with the chemotherapy damaging your immune system, you are at risk for infections.” Dr. Hanger said.

“Do it. I rather have that than have a needle in my spine.” Jo said.

“Jo, you could die.” Charlie said.

“Would you rather me have a bit more comfort or be miserable during my treatment?” Jo looked at Charlie and held onto her hand. Charlie looked at her and kissed her hand.

“Alright.” Charlie said. Jo smiled.

“Then we’ll schedule you for tomorrow to install the tubes. You will have to come in for chemo in the Cancer wing.” He said.

“I got it” Jo said. She gripped onto Charlie's hand. She was more scared now with it already starting to come back.

But now, Charlie was sure to be by her side.

 

 


	7. Food Sucks

Jo messed with the tubes that were implanted into her chest. They spent the entirety surgery being careful with her so she wouldn’t get an infection. And thankfully, it had worked. After a couple of days, they released Jo to go back home and she was now in Charlie’s care. Charlie wouldn’t let her out of her sight, even when she needed to go to the bathroom. But that was mostly because Jo was still having trouble getting her pants down.

Now, Jo was on the couch, messing with her tubes. She looked over and saw Charlie was on the phone with a publishing company. Charlie had finished the final copy of her book a couple of weeks ago and was already talking to people. Jo still had no idea what the book was about or even the title of it. Charlie had really kept it a secret. And Charlie was pretty awful at keeping secrets. With the exception of Jo’s sexuality. That was kept secret because she wouldn’t have sex with Jo if she spoke about it.

Charlie hung up the phone after a few more minutes and looked at Jo. “Finally!” She said.

“I don’t know if that was a I’m getting published finally or they shut up finally.” Jo said as Charlie came over.

“Stop messing with your tubes. You’re going to pull them out. And to answer your question, both.” She said moving Jo’s hands away from the tubes.

“But they’re there and fun to play with.” Jo said.

“Joanna. Stop it.” Charlie said firmly. Jo sighed.

“Fine. Hey I have a question.” Jo looked up her.

“What is it?”

“How bad do I look without eyebrows?” With the new chemo sessions, more of Jo’s hair started to fall out. The recent victim were her eyebrows. Charlie bit her bottom lip.

“...”

“That bad?” Jo asked.

“...yeah.” Charlie said. Jo groaned. Charlie leaned down and kissed her on the head.

“I can draw some on you if you want.” Jo chuckled a little.

“No. I think that would be worse.” She said. Charlie smiled. She took ahold of one of her hands and rubbed her thumb on it.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“A bit better. This round of chemo is making me uglier but I do feel better than before. Not as tired anymore. Plus I’m not puking as much. But it’s only been a few days.” Jo said. Charlie sat on the back of the couch and looked at her.

“That’s a good thing. But remember how the oral ones were. You felt fine for the first couple of days before you felt like shit.” Charlie said.

“But it’s been past those couple of days.” Jo said as the doorbell rang. “I don’t want people.” She said as Charlie got up and started to walk to the door.

“But I’m people.” She said.

“You’re my fiance. There’s a difference between you and people. I get to see you naked.” She said. Charlie smiled as she opened the door. She saw Ash, Dean, Castiel, Sam and Jess there. Charlie had to smile.

“She claims she doesn't want people.” She said.

“Well we need to celebrate your engagement.” Ash said.

Charlie smiled again. “Jo, Sam and Jess flew out to see you.” She called out.

“Why?” They heard Jo.

“Well we’re engaged. Do the math.”

“Fine. Let them in.” Charlie motion them in. She lead them into the living room. Jo smirked when she saw everyone.

“I said no people.” Jo said.

“And I ignored you. They wanted to celebrate the engagement.” Charlie said as Jo sat up. Charlie sat down beside her as Dean put a couple of six packs on the coffee table.

“We brought beer and food.” Dean said. Jo smiled.

“Ok. That makes up for the intrusion.” She said as both Sam and Castiel placed some food on the table. Clearly they had stopped at Wal Mart to get everything because the boxes were marked with the company. Jo pointed at them.

“What’s in there?” She asked.

“Fried Chicken in this one. And this one is a fruit and cheese platter.” Castiel said.

“Give me cheese and fruit. Fried food has been making me sick.” Jo rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

“Can you drink beer through?” Dean asked.

“She’s on methotrexate and it’s safe to mix with beer. By the way, Jo, what happened to your eyebrows?” Ash asked.

“They ran off to join the circus.” Jo said sarcastically. “What do you think Ash?”

“Well your attitude is back.” Sam said as Charlie handed Jo some of the cheese.

“I’m kinda back.” Jo said with a smile.

“That’s a good thing. So they switched up your medicine?” Jess asked as Dean gave everyone a bottle. Jo lowered her shirt to show them the tubes.

“It goes straight into my heart and into my blood. I refused to let them inject it into my spine. Charlie fusses at me when I mess with it.” Jo said.

“Because you’re going to rip them out of your chest.” Charlie said.

“Jo listen to her. We don’t want you back in the hospital because you did something stupid.” Dean said.

“Like you two did alot when we were younger.” Jo said as she ate some of the cheese. The second that went in, she spit it out.

“Is the cheese old?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. It tasted funny.” Jo said. Charlie made a face as she took the cheese and put it in a napkin.

“Chemotherapy can change someone’s taste buds.” Jess said as she took a sip of the beer.

“Great. Please tell me that beer isn’t affected.” Jo said as she took a beer.

“That would suck cause this beer was free.” Dean said.

“Free beer always taste better.” She said with a smile. Jo made a face when she swallowed it.

“Taste bad?” Charlie asked.

“It’s bitter.” She said.

“Yep, beer is affected. We’ll save you some for later.” Charlie said taking it from her.

“I’ll get her some water.” Sam said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Jo put her head back on Charlie’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Everything taste weird or off. I don’t like it. I don’t eat much because of it.” She groaned.

“We’ll find you something. Don’t worry.” Charlie said.

“Alright change of topic. Who’s getting married first?” Ash asked as Sam brought the water to Jo.

“Sam and I have it planned in August. I’m assuming you two are going to wait for the treatment to be over before you start planning.” Jess said.

“Yep. That’s the plan.” Charlie said taking the water for Jo.

“Something great to look forward to at the end.” Ash said as a soft snoring was heard. They looked and saw Jo was asleep.

Dean smiled. “Guess tiredness is still her biggest side effect. I’ll carry her to the bedroom.” Dean set his bottle down and got up.

“Careful of her tubes.” She said. Dean nodded her head as he picked up Jo. Charlie smiled as she watched Dean head off. Charlie looked at the beer bottle and started to mess with the label. Castiel looked at her.

“How has the new Chemo working for her?” Charlie looked up at him.

“Good. She claims she hasn’t been vomiting as much. But she’s losing more hair. As you saw, she has no eyebrows. And don’t you dare ask me about below.” She said causing them to smile.

“Well that’s a good thing. I mean with the puking.” Sam said.

“Yeah. But now the issue is getting her to eat since her taste buds are off now.” Charlie said as Dean came back.

“You know she’s like a feather now right?” Dean said as he took a seat beside Charlie.

“Because she would puke it back up Dean! Now I have this-oh god.” Charlie groan and put a hand over her face. She felt like she was going in circles with the topic of Jo and food.

“Um, sorry.” Dean said.

“It’s fine Dean.” Charlie said, “Now I need to worry about my book.”

“Oh how is that going? I know you sent it off.” Sam looked excited as he asked.

“It’s getting published. Jo’s been putting up with the phone calls which goes on for hours. I’ve told them I’m not doing tours or anything for it till Jo is healthy and in remission because then once that happens, we’ll get married. Then we’ll do the tour for the honeymoon.” Charlie smiled.

“What does Jo think about that idea?” Ash asked.

“It was her idea. The publishers want me to do the tour soon but I won’t leave without Jo healthy first.” Charlie said.

“Yeah, you love her.” Dean said causing Charile to smile.

After a couple of hours, the others had left when Jo came back out. She saw Charlie sitting at the computer with Ellen. She came closer and saw they were looking at food. Maybe looking for something for her to eat. The two noticed her standing there and turned to look at her.

“Hey you woke up finally. How you feeling?” Charlie asked pulling her onto her lap.

“Alright. How much did I miss?” She asked.

“We only talked about the book and your treatment. They all understood you falling asleep.” Charlie said.

“And now since you’re having trouble with food, we’re looking for stuff that’s bland you can eat. We figure since flavorful food tastes off, bland might be good for you.” Ellen said.

“Okay. Who’s taking me to my treatment in a couple of days?” Jo asked.

“I will. Ash agreed to watch the Roadhouse so I can take you.” Ellen said. Jo nodded her head before she rested it on top of Charlie’s.

 


	8. Don't Be....

    Jo sat in the office with Charlie after her chemo session was done. It had been a few weeks since she started her new cycle. Multiple times both Ellen and Charlie had to smack her hands to stop messing with the tubes in her chest. But there were the upsides, she wasn’t throwing up as often as she did with the pills. She still slept as much but that was to be expected with the chemo. They were in the office because she had had an appointment the other day as a check up and they called her in after her session to talk to her about her process.

    The door opened up and Dr. Hanger came in, giving the girls a smile. “Hello Jo. And Charlie.” He said as he came over to his desk.

    “What’s up Doc?” Jo asked with a smirk. Charlie smiled a little.

    “Well how about some good news?” He asked. Jo’s eyes widened.

    “Oh you better tell me.” She said as he smiled.

    “Well with the way you’re going with your treatment, you’ll be going into remission soon.” Jo smiled and started to tear up. Charlie looked at her fiance as tears fell down her face.

    “Are you serious?” Jo’s voice cracked.

    “Yes. You’re winning.” He said. Charlie pulled Jo into her arms as she cried.

    “I told you it would all work out.” Charlie said as tears formed in her eyes.

    Doctor Hanger smiled at the two. “We’ll stick to this treatment for a bit while longer because it seems to be working. Do you want to see the comparison scans to see the improvement?” He asked.

    “Yes please.” Jo said. She sat up and wiped her tears away. Hanger got up and pulled two scans out of a folder. He put them up on a light board and flipped the switch. They saw the tumor was much smaller than before. The two of them have seen where it was many times so Hanger didn’t need to point it out for them. Jo’s hands went to her mouth as Charlie smiled.

    “Holy shit.” Jo said.

    “Yep. You suggesting this ended up being a good thing. I’m saying maybe a couple of months and you’ll be good.” He said.

    “I’m almost done.” Jo said to herself.

* * *

    Ash was going over the new system in The Roadhouse with Ellen when Jo and Charlie came in. Ellen saw the two were smiling.

    “Hey girls. I take it everything went well.” Ellen said.

    Jo walked towards her mother. “We got good news actually.” Ellen got excited. There was only one good news that they could get for Jo.

    “What is it?”

    “My tumor is shrinking and I’m heading towards remission.” Jo started to tear up. Ellen did the same and ran over to Jo and gave her a hug.

    “Oh my god.” She said. Jo held onto her mother tight as Ash smiled.

    “I say this calls for a celebration. It’s better then you two getting engaged.” He said.

    “I say we throw that birthday party Jo didn’t want.” Charlie said as Ellen kissed her on the head.

    “It’s been three weeks since my birthday.” Jo said as she let out a yawn.

    “It’ll be a belated birthday party. Come on Joanna Beth. We’re going to have your birthday party because you didn’t want it because you thought you weren’t going to make it. And now you are. We’ll do this tomorrow so you can have time to rest since you want to sleep after your sessions.” Ellen said.

    Jo smiled. She wasn’t going to win. “Alright fine but just us four and the love birds since Sam and Jess are back at Stanford.” She said.

    “Alright. That’s fair. We’ll have it at the house too.” Ellen said.

    “Good. Now I’m heading to the bedroom and I’m going to sleep.” Jo got up and headed out the back. She pulled out her keys and went into the house.

    Once she locked the door behind her, she went to the bedroom. She took off her shoes and then her jacket. She had puked on the way to the bar so the vomiting was out of her system. Now it was tiredness. Jo stretched out on the bed and smiled as her head hit the pillow. It didn’t take her long to go to sleep. She was woken up by a shift in the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie crawled in with her causing her to smile.

    “How long was I out?” Jo asked.

    “A couple of hours. Your mom went out to get some food to make burgers tonight. I was going to crawl in with you and take a nap.” Charlie said causing Jo to grin.

    “Oh naps with you are the greatest. I like to have you in my arms and nuzzle my face into your neck.” Jo said.

    “Really?”

    “Yep. Plus I feel more rested when I wake up with you in my arms.” Charlie smiled and gave her a kiss.

    “Good thing to know I have a magical effect.” she said.

    “Cause you’re like a level seventy-two wizard.” Jo said.

    “No. I’m a level seventy-four. And I’m a Ranger.” Charlie said.

    “So? I was trying to be cute here and you killed it.” Charlie grinned and kissed her on the head.

    “You’re cute everyday. Now are we going to take that nap?” She asked.

Jo nodded her head. Charlie smiled and rolled to her otherside. Jo wrapped her arms around Charlie and buried her face into Charlie’s neck. She felt Charlie’s hand move on top of hers and stayed there as she fell asleep. She woke up to her phone going off which caused her to reach over and answer it.

“Hello?” She said as she sat up.

“Joanna do you want some beer tonight?” Ellen asked.

“Um sure. Though we’ll play some russian roulette on what taste good to me.” Jo said as Charlie rolled over and looked at Jo.

“You can still drink Guinness dark right?”

“Yeah. Not my favorite but it taste fine to me. Where are you at the moment?”

“I was at the market to get the fresh food for the burgers for you since everything I get from the store makes you sick. So now I’m in the car to get the beer.” Ellen said.

“Alright. Charlie you good with Guinness Dark?” Jo looked at her fiance.

“Can Ellen get me cider?”

“Cider for Charlie mom?” Jo asked her mother.

“Sure I can. I’ll get her Woodchuck.” Ellen said.

“Mom’s going to get you the chuck.” Jo looked at her. Charlie gave a thumbs up.

“It’s Charlie approved.” Jo said.

“Alright then I’ll be home in-” Next thing Jo heard was a crunching sound and tires skidding. She started to panic.

“Mom?”


	9. Guilt

Charlie stood in front of the door and sighed. Jo hadn’t left the bedroom in days. She was missing her chemo appointments and was refusing to eat any of the food she left at the door. Charlie ended up sleeping on the couch. She couldn’t get Jo out for the funeral. Though everyone understood why Jo couldn’t even go. She was on the phone with Ellen when the truck hit the car and she felt it was all her fault. As for Charlie, it was killing her seeing Jo like this. She sat down and rested against the door.

“Jo…Please open the door. You’re not at fault for anything. The other driver wasn’t looking…Baby please open the door.” Charlie said. She heard the front door open and then footsteps. She turned and saw Dean come in. He looked like he was still struggling to accept Ellen’s death.

“She still hasn’t come out?” He asked. Charlie shook her head no. Dean sighed and helped Charlie up. They went into the living room as Charlie went into kitchen.

“Want something to drink?” She asked.

“I’ll take some water.” He said.

Charlie nodded her head and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle. She handed it to Dean as she came back into the living room. She sat down in the recliner. Dean looked at her and saw she wanted to cry. Charlie had been basically been in charge of everything. She had to arrange the funeral and handle all the bills. Plus there was the Roadhouse but Dean had offered to take it over to help her out. Charlie looked at Dean and he gave her a look saying it was fine. So the tears came out. Dean reached out and placed his hand on her knee.

“It’s getting too much.” Charlie said.

“I know. We all are trying to help you and get Jo out.”

“She’s who I’m worried about the most. She’s killing herself by not coming out Dean. She doesn’t eat and she’s missing her chemo treatments. I don’t know how much longer she’s going to last and I don’t need to put her into the fucken ground too Dean. I don’t need the door forced open and see her body there. I don’t know what to do.” Charlie said. Dean pulled her into a hug and held onto her tightly.

“I know. None of us want to attend Jo’s. I’m going to try and get her out.” He kissed her on the head before he got up. Dean went to the bedroom and pounded on the door.

“Jo open up! You’re killing yourself! And you’re killing Charlie. She doesn’t need to put you in the ground. So open the damn door and talk to us. And you know if your mother was here, she would have the door on the floor already which is something we haven’t done yet. She would have beaten your ass too. Now you’re all that Charlie has left. Don’t shut her out.” He said. Dean kept quiet and could hear a bit of a cry. He was sure he gotten to Jo now. He went out and Charlie looked at him.

“You didn’t need to be so harsh to her.” Dean sighed.

“She needed it Charlie. We’ve been gentle with her cause of the cancer but it’s been two weeks. We need to get her out. She needs her treatment, Charlie.” Charlie nodded her head. 

* * *

 

Charlie was fast asleep on the couch when Jo finally came out of the room. She saw Charlie had kicked the blanket off. Slowly Jo came over and picked it up. She put the blanket over Charlie and took her glasses off. Once she sat them on the coffee table, she headed to the kitchen so she could eat. Charlie woke up and noticed her glasses on the table. She sat up and sat Jo in the kitchen.

“Jo?” Charlie said as she rubbed her eye. Jo turned to her and quickly closed the fridge. She tried to go back but Charlie was faster to get to her.

“Charlie please.” She said.

“No. I’m going to cook you something to eat. We won’t talk about it.” Charlie gently rubbed Jo’s shoulder. Jo heisted for a second before she nodded her head.

Charlie smiled. “What do you want?” She asked.

“I was just going to make a sandwich.” Jo said.

“I can make you a sandwich. Alright?”

“Okay.” Charlie led her back to the kitchen. As Jo sat down at the table, Charlie went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out everything she knew Jo liked on her sandwiches. It didn’t take long for Charlie to make it and placed it in front of Jo.

“Thank you….for everything.” Jo said.

“You’re welcome. I didn’t want you to be burdened with everything. Dean is running the Roadhouse for now. It’s one of our sources of income since it’s now in your name. I’ve been doing everything else.” Charlie said as she put everything up.

“I know and I’m sorry for not helping. I’m just a mess.” Jo started to tear up. Charlie went over to her and kissed her on the head. She wrapped her arms around her.

“It’s okay. I rather you be a mess than dead. Which by the way how are you feeling? You’ve missed six treatments.” She asked.

“I feel like crap. They might have to put me in the hospital to watch me since I’ve missed my treatments.” Jo said.

“That could happen. I’ll call Doctor Hanger in the morning and set up an appointment. Your eyebrows are coming back.” Charlie looked at her and smiled. Jo grinned as she held onto Charlie.

“…can we visit my mom please?” Jo said. Charlie nodded her head.

“Yeah. After we get your chemo back on track. And we’ll get flowers too.” Charlie said.

“Thank you.” Jo said. Charlie took a seat and looked at Jo.

“Are you going to stay out of the bedroom cause sleeping on the couch isn’t the most comfortable place and I want to sleep in your arms again. I won’t force you to leave the house but at least leave the room.”

“I’ll leave the room. But Dean is an asshole for what he said to me earlier.”

Charlie smirked. “I know. I told him it was harsh myself. Are you going to bed after you eat?” Jo shook her head no.

“I’ve basically been sleeping. I can’t sleep as much anymore.”

“Want to watch a movie then?” Jo nodded her head.

"Yeah. I’m going to eat as we watch though.”

“Go right ahead.” Charlie gave her a kiss. “I love you.”

 Jo smiled and returned the kiss. “I love you too. And thank you again.” Charlie smiled and kissed her on the forehead.


	10. 2 Years

It’s been almost two years now. Two years since Ellen died. Two years since Charlie’s book started to sell and made a huge profit. A year and a half since Jo hit remission. A year since the two said I do.

Jo ended up taking over the Roadhouse from Dean and runs it now as Charlie stayed at home or at the Roadhouse working on her next novel. Jo ended up being happy taking over the Roadhouse because for her, it meant her parents were still alive by their legacy. Plus it meant Jo was able to keep busy as well. While Charlie would leave from time to time to do book signing for her fantasy novel. But now, with Jo’s permission, she was writing about Jo’s experience with Cancer and her mother’s death. And so far, it was turning out great.

Now Jo was driving Charlie to the overlook on her bike with a smile on her face. Charlie had her arms around her tightly as she drove. Jo might have drove her a hundred times, but she always gripped onto Jo tightly. Plus Jo didn’t mind her doing that. They pulled onto the overlook and Charlie got off once Jo parked. Charlie took off her helmet as Jo kicked the stand out. Jo took hers off and Charlie smiled at the length of hair on her head. After a year and a half, it was reaching towards her shoulders, getting closer to her usual length. Charlie came over and kissed her on the head.

“I’m so happy you hit remission.” She said as Jo smiled.

“You think I’m not too? I’m clean and I’m so happy cause at the end I got to marry you.” Jo pulled her into her and smile.

“I know. And your mother would be happy as well. I just wish she could be here.” Charlie said letting Jo get off the bike. Jo sighed a bit at the mention of her mother. Her death was still bitter for Jo and Charlie knew it would be like that for a while. Jo put her helemet on her bike and walked over to the outlook.

“So what are we going to do now with our lives? The Roadhouse is steady, your book is making millions and you’re writing about my cancer. What should we do Mrs. Harvelle?” Jo asked with a smirk on her. Charlie came over and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I don’t know. What do you think we should do?” Charlie asked.

“You want to hear what I think?”

“Yes.”

“…I think we should start a family. Though I shouldn’t carry the child cause of the cancer and the chemo could have fucked up my reproductive system.” Jo said.

“I know. And I would be happy to carry our child. Who would we pick to be the father? We got Dean, Cas, Sam and Ash to pick from.”

“You want Ash to be the baby daddy? What about Cas?”

“I like the idea of Cas as the dad. We can ask him later.” Charlie said giving her a kiss.

Jo returned the kiss before she looked out into the overlook. Her life went from hell to great. And now, she was happy it was starting to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended abruptly. I couldn't figure out anything to write so I chose to end this and on a happy note.


End file.
